Cold to the touch
by DocterFriske
Summary: Some say the world will end in fire, others say ice. Though I would have to say both achieve great destruction in the end, and with time leave something new... Patience St. Pim is getting restless being in the Ice Kingdom. But now she is at her final hour of being in the icy walls of the Ice King's castle, now ready to leave. How will she affect Ooo and it's people?


Chapter 1

 **Disclaimer: I do not own adventure time or any of it's characters.**

 **Author's note: Hi I hope everyone is having a great day today, and that you enjoy this FanFiction I've just started! Oh, and if your the visionary type as you read, alike myself! I suggest looking at it from a less cartoonish angle and maybe instead a little more realistic. Any way, just something I'd consider doing. And again, please enjoy and Thank you for reading! :)**

* * *

Crossing my arms, I tried deepening my frown that sat upon my cold and blue in colour face. "So..." I waited for a reply, but he had seemed to trail off. My eyes darted from one of Ice King's heinous facial features to another. As I tried making out what could possibly be going through the old fools mind. I began to wonder what he had interrupted me for. Curious, my broad lips slowly part to move after being shut for a minute with my coral blue lipstick. "So?" Without any expressional change, the Ice King continued. "So Patience, you wanna come up and have dinner with me and the penguins?" The thought of macaroni and cheese pressed into three-dimensional shapes from last nights dinner, made my stomach squirm. But the thought of being alone down here any longer. Had me choose instead to go up the many floors along with Ice King to reach the peek of his mountain like castle.

Before I replied, I shook my head and then looked up at the ceiling. Then with a deep inhale and exhale of breath. "Fine!"

His smile widened, showing a display of pearly white and sharp pointed teeth. He then swerved around and took grasp of my right hand with his cold and clammy left, uncrossing my arms. "Up the stairs, to the top we go then!" As soon as Ice King had a hard grip on my right, his bare feet against the sleeky and icy floors started to move at a surprisingly quick pace. The smooth bottom surfaces of my boots began to slide against the floors as I tried to keep up. Leaving Ice King to almost drag me towards the spiralling stairs. "Slow down dude!" Ice King's feet came to a hault, sending me to slam into him with an. "Oof!" Rubbing my head, I looked down at are hands; are fingers still interlocked. My blood boiled, figuratively shooting the mercury up and out from the top of the thermometer. "Grr, Ice King!" Ice King turned around to face me.

"What...well besides the fact you slammed into me, what's wrong?" My teeth clenched and my eyebrows furrowed. Then with a jerk of my right hand, I had released my hand from Ice King's grasp. Bringing up my right hand, I then brought up my left to it, and began to carefully rub it. Easing it of any pain from the unyielding pressure left behind. Along with marks that Ice King had made from sinking in his long untrimmed finger nails, deep into the soft flesh of my hand. "I would've never slammed into you, if you just hadn't started speed walking out of the room back there!" Ice King's glare from mine shifted down to the floor we stood on. Then as he did, he begun twiddling his index fingers out of shame and embarrassment. As I was about to erupt again, allowing Ice King to see the irritation and little pain he had caused me. I couldn't have though, after noticing the old mans guilt that I have alreadyput on him.

With that I restraightend myself and started for the stairs that gleamed in the natural lighting that came through the icy walls. But the echoing of my boots walking along the solid ice floors, died down before I could even step up and off the first step. Leaving one foot on the first step going up and a hand on the cold railing. I turned my head and lowered my glasses to the nasal ridge of my nose. Only to notice Ice King still stood behind me at the same place I had left him at with his head low. My lungs felt heavy, as I now felt guilt-ridden for the Ice King. I then pushed my glasses back up from the nasal of my nose, and turned my head back straight ahead at the spiralling staircase. With the hot air clogging my lungs, I took a deep inhale and exhale of breath. In and back out my nose, taking away some of the regret now held inside me before I could speak. "Man, are you going to just stand there. Or head up with me?"

For a few minutes, nothing but silence had filled the air. Until Ice King's bare feet began shuffling against the floors. As if he were trying not to break the ice beneath him. "Coming." His voice sounding low and almost dry. I waited for a few seconds till he could reach me. Until then, I began slowly picking up both feet one after another. Both taking me up the many steps ahead while my hand that sat on the railing, dragged on up it so sleek. Ice King caught up with me now, walked along my side, are foot steps together echoing throughout the long spiralling stairway.

I quickly glanced to my left at Ice King. His face shown of tantalising blue, hinting the dismal in him. Something I personally saw from past gloomy moments of my own. Unalloyed the guilt to fade away that I had felt for the old man. A sudden quiver came from my bottom lip as I had felt I owed Ice King a simple apology. ' _Why not apologise and move on_ _.'_ I hesitated for a second before shrugging off my own stubbornness. "Hey uh...Ice King." Ice King turned to me with no expressional change, yet allowed his eyes to meet mine. "Ya?" First averting my eyes from his to the steps ahead. I then turned my head, facing straight ahead out in front of me as I recalled I wore shades. "Sorry for any... hurt, I caused you down there." Soon after I had apologised, a small glimpse of this mornings argument came to mind. "And that if it wasn't the first time I've gotten up in your face today." Ice King brightened and his eyes widened at the sincerity.

"Wow I don't usually get any kind of an apology from anyone." Furrowing my brows, I turned to meet Ice King's eyes once again. "Dude, is that sad." Ice King averted his stare from me to the steps ahead of him. Giving himself a minute to think before looking back up to meet my eyes. "If only you knew Patience, or maybe you do." Ice King began stroking his long white beard from his chin. _'Huh?'_ "What do you mean?" I couldn't help but end what I had asked with a sarcastic laughter. My heart rate quickened, as if it were thrumming wings of a caged bird. Leaving my hands clammy and forehead beaded with sweat. "Are you alright?" Ice King's tone sound perplexed. "You should know the truth hurts Ice King." Ice King kept his eyes on mine, waiting for my answer. Then with a deep rigid inhale of breath I continued. "Ice King... you... you're just so off and half of the time what say is baffling." I knew what I had said was said and done.

His eyes narrowed turning rigid, hard, and cold. Burning until he could think up of something to possibly cut me with. Ice King turned away from me, no longer able to bare the sight of me. _'Maybe.'_ "Ouch." His reply stunned me, as it sounded almost as if he had likely only indeed accept the truth. For a second, all I could do was blink. "You asked for one-hundred percent honesty." My eyebrows raised and a smirk began to appear at the left corner of my mouth. _'I have the right to.'_ "But hey, if there's anything else you want to ask me. I'm right here man." Ice King's jaw shifted back and forth, grinding his teeth in frustration. When all I had done was fed the fires burning inside him. "How about you spill out to me as to what you were doing down there. Marking my icy floors, while pacing them down and back Pim!" Ice King spat the words at me and changed his face expression in frustration and rage.

The frown from earlier was now put into a raving snarl, and his eyes shown a hint of red circling around the pupil. I wasn't about to lose my cool to him though. "Plotting." Ice King knitted his brows in place before asking. "For what? To get vengeance on the Elementals, or to rule over Ooo! Or something stupid like that!" I inhaled deeply through my nose and exhaled back out uneven warm air. "Both in my case, thank you!" Ice King rolled his eyes with a. "Psh!" My left fist balled as my right hand gripped hard on the railing. Turning my knuckles baby blue. I turned away from him to the archway just a few steps away out in front of me. The last few steps gleaming in the golden hue of the light that had poured out from the archway. Lovely the rays of light were reflecting off the ice. An appealing enough appearance to have my feet stomp further up the stairs and further away from Ice King.

Soon afterwards, my feet were once more on firm solid ground. Trying to ignore the aching in my feet from finishing several flights of stairs in heels. I kept my anger as visible as day for anyone who glanced over at me. Two penguins begin waddling in my direction, one holding my dinner and the other my beverage. With what appeared to be potato soup in a small soup bowl along with a glass of water. Not stopping, I swooped down and grabed my dinner they prepared. Continuing for the window with a table chair sitting in front of it. Then almost spilling the bowl of soup I carried in my right hand. I came to halt besides the chair to notice Gunther sitting in my seat. "Out!" Gunther flapped his wings to look up at me. Casting my shadow down on him as I towered over. "Quack." Gunther jumped out of my seat and waddled away to leave me in peace.

With the chair empty, I sat down to enjoy the view of the sun slowly setting into the horizon. Placing my cup on the ground, I spooned a chunk of a potato from the bowl. Taking it I had noticed that I must of had gotten some kind of luck. The soup being of comparison to last nights dinner. "Enjoying the view with my choice of tonight's dinner." I turned around and looked up to notice Ice King looking down on me with his white beady eyes. "I'm not talking to you." With that, I turned back around to continue enjoying the breathtaking view. While Slurping dinner down spoonful at a time.

Ice King's presence felt no longer behind me. As I tuned to the sound of his footsteps walking away from behind me. That was soon to be replaced by the sharp sound of a table chair being pulled along the sleek icy floors. Ice King stopped besides me to swerve his chair around and lower himself down in. "What are you starring at?" I swallowed down on the potato chunk I finished chewing, and put down my bowl of soup besides my glass of ice water. Crossing my arms against my chest, I put my left leg over my right. Then turned to the Ice King who waited for my reply.

"Pardon?" I wasn't interested in starting a conversation. Instead I gave Ice King the cold shoulder, but Ice King resistant continued to try. "Is it the Candy Kingdom?" I turned away from him to look over the lands, all having a great variety and uniqueness to each of them. Towers in the wastelands appeared to stand out along the almost bare lands. As it sat on the other side of Ooo from the Ice Kingdom. While sitting besides it, was the Fire Kingdom in it's blinding ablazed light. Both I couldn't help notice as they both sat in front of the setting sun, so beautiful yet soft. Though soon my eyes even behind the dark shades I wore couldn't keep them from watering from the bright sun with it's rich orange glow. "Patience?" I continued to give Ice King the silent treatment. My eyes began to drift noticing then the Kingdoms and lands nearby. Most were established and civilised; the Candy Kingdom, the mountain valley, the plains, etc. To the very left side of the windows view, thick clouds of smoke appeared...


End file.
